I Wouldn't Change A Thing
by freemanrage
Summary: That was how it always worked. After all, they had a fight at least twice a week and it always ended the same way; a kiss and everything was better. ONE-SHOT! For Purple Panda Pimp. Addie/Kyle


1**DUDE *kills myself* I totally had like most of this one-shot on here last night...then it was all a blur but all I know is, I can't find it D: So I'll try to re-do it. FML.**

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like  
(He's way too serious)  
All she wants is to chill out  
(He's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)_

Kyle's fingers drummed on the leather wheel. He shifted every couple seconds, as if that would even help anything. You know those moments when you're so angrily focused on one thing, your eyesight is blurry? Well, it certainly wasn't a good time for Kyle to be driving right now. Beside him, a raven haired girl began to stir. Kyle tried his best to keep his eyes on the road.

She sat up and smiled innocently at his piecing eyes.

"Hey, Ky-ooool," the girl slurred. How could she be so unresponsive to his hard face? He wondered this. The aroma of hard-on alcohol lingered around in the air, brushing lightly past Kyle's nose.

"Don't you 'Ky-ol,' me, Addie," he huffed, squinting his eyes through the rain and taking a right turn. Addie's smile dropped a little but she still tried to keep it in one place.

She forced a dyfunctional laugh. "Well, what crawled up your ass and died?"

Kyle flinched at his sudden shaking. "What crawled up my ass and died?" he repeated. "You...You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid the final week of exams!" Even through her slightly out-of-state condition, Addie understood why he was so angry. She remained her ground.

"I didn't do anything stupid."

"Didn't do anything stupid!" His nose flaring. "Going to a party when you're supposed to be studying isn't stupid? Getting drunk off your ass isn't stupid? Having Minnie call me and picking you up so you wouldn't hurt yourself isn't considered _stupid?_" Going to and from Minnie's house, who lived on the other side of town, took a little bit over an hour. An hour Kyle could've spent preparing himself for an exam. No doubt his mother would be furious.

Addie crossed her arms. She averted her attention to the passing raindrops on the car windows and, to focus her mind on something else, mentally had tiny races to see which raindrop would reach the bottom first - but everything was too blurry for her to decide a winner.

"You just need to lighten up," was her final mutter. Kyle shook his head. There was never any winning with her. He was right and she knew it but her current mind to have fun and not pay attention to what everyone else told her was going to sting in the future.

"Whatever, Addie. Just please, get some rest tonight and not miss school tomorrow." His car pulled into the driveway. Judging by all the lights being off, they both knew Addie's parents were asleep. Kyle just wondered how Addie was going to get inside but he didn't seem to bend to much on the subject. "Goodnight."

She gave a half-hearted wave and he backed out of the driveway and headed in the opposite direction.

_You,  
me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)_

Thankfully, Addie _did _get some sleep that night. Her headache wouldn't have it any other way. The only problem was her set mind to sleep in tomorrow...just by a little bit. Crossing her fingers that Mom wouldn't attempt to wake her.

But mother dearest did and it drove Addie insane to know she'd have to take another Tylenol and deal with school work and teachers. Who, when after a hangover, wanted to experience a whole several hours of jail ridden torture? No one. But if Addie missed two more days of school, then nothing she missed would be credited.

Kyle should be lucky she cared about school _that _much.

So she trudged out of bed, replaced her clothes with another clean, black attire. They were out of Tylenol. How amazing. Seltzer substituted that, instead.

"Hey, Addie," Stan waved to her once she stepped onto school ground. He was talking to Wendy but unintentionally rudely interrupted her sentence to say a greeting. Wendy's eyebrows scrunched together. Addie's eyes were closed in a way that seemed as if she was sleep walking. She waved back.

Well, at least she would have Kyle to make her day better. Hopefully, he wasn't still mad about last night. She could honestly barely remember their conversation.

"Kyle!" Addie said, her mood suddenly boosting at the sight of him. She kissed his cheek. Kyle ignored the effect and looked away as if to ignore her. Addie's mouth twisted. "Kyle, hey," she repeated but no answer. Getting a bit frustrated at his male menopause, she stepped in the way of his eyesight. He looked in the opposite direction again. Asshole.

"Kyle!" she barked. "Are you ignoring me?"

"Of course not." So monotone, Addie snatched his arm and pulled him around.

"Is this because of last night?" she demanded but already knew the answer. In her mind, holding a grudge for something this long with simply ridiculous. On the other hand, she _did _feel a little guilty for lying to him. But, still, he was being a little unfair. "Come on, don't be mad," she pleaded and wrapped her arms around him. "Please?"

So he looked at her. The second he turned his head, Addie took her chance and planted her lips onto his. He relaxed into them but soon found himself forgetting why he was mad in the first place.

So much for standing your ground, Kyle.

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
_

It was Addie's idea to "make it up to him" by taking him out to Shakey's that night; her treat. Of course, he fought back, considering he was the male and should be the one to pay but Addie stubbornly insisted. He knew she would be angry if he didn't follow. So he reluctantly agreed and they decided on six.

The only person who could drive out of the two was Kyle so Addie walked that night, adding another layer of clothes. It was ten times colder than usual. The atrocity of the weather made Addie yearn to go inside where the heating was kept but the strict policy of the restaurant followed that you needed to be ready to order the second you stepped inside. She didn't even know the contents of the menu, yet.

She checked the time.

_6:08_

A couple minutes late was nothing to worry over but as more snow fell and not a sight of Kyle's black pick-up truck entered the parking lot, she glanced at the time once more.

_6:32_

6:32? He was over thirty minutes late. What the hell was taking so long? Still, pushing aside her annoyance and freezing cold fingers, Addie stuffed her hands into her pocket and switched standing positions to the chair. The thought of begging the employees to let her inside crossed her mind but it seemed simply pathetic to do so. Good thing she loved to wear black.

More wind blew.

Addie felt like her skin was getting paler every second.

Shakily, she lifted up her wristwatch and squinted once more at the time.

_7:14_

Okay, fuck this. He's over an hour late and she was not going to kill herself out here. Perhaps this was his way of getting back at her for yesterday? _If it is,_ Addie growled in her mind while walking home. _I'm going to kill him. _

But as Addie slammed her front door shut, Kyle's eyes opened back at his house. First it was slow and that sort of relaxing movement you have when you wake up in the morning. The first thing that came to mind was Addie. And from the connection of Addie, he remembered her words.

"_...so to make it up to you, I'll buy you some pizza tonight at Shakey's, say..._"

His eyes widened.

"_...six?"_

Holy shit! Six o clock! His head twisted to fast towards the direction of the alarm clock, he heard his neck crack.

_7:22_

Kyle's stomach dropped. He wasn't exactly sure if Addie would have waited over an hour and twenty minutes before he got there but the adrenaline pumping through his body forced him to get up, switch into proper attire, and race out the door. All the way downtown, he saw a few mere cars parked at the Shakey's with the H on the illuminated sign lazily blinking.

Nobody was standing at the front.

He would have utter hell to pay for this tomorrow.

_She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
(Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
I try to read her mind  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)_

And he did. Oh, fuck, did he pay for it. The moment he spotted Addie charging towards him with a fiery look in her eyes the next day, his mind froze. Gulp.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, getting as close to his face as possible without it seeming seductive. He tried to avoid eyesight.

"Addie, I'm so, so, _so _sorry about that. I-I fell asleep when I got home because I was really tired but I set my alarm clock for five-thirty and it didn't go off and I just..." He couldn't go on because not showing up for a date was probably the lowest standard of anything. It was like standing her up and not fitting the proper boyfriend status - at least, in Addie's mind.

"You said you would be there!" Had she not heard his explanation?

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you."

"How?" He pondered that thought. What exactly _could _he do to make it up to her? Impossible things like skywriters and romantic boat rides crossed his mind but where exactly would he get the money for that? Plus, he couldn't exactly picture Addie being a, well, helpless romance type of person. He liked that about her. On the other hand, it was evident giving her flowers would not really help in this crisis.

"I, uh..."

Addie shook her head. "That's what I thought." And she stomped away. Well, he was screwed for the time being, all right.

The red-headed Jew didn't pay attention to a single word in any of the courses for the rest of the day. He could only think about when Addie and him would hug and there would be no stressful drama between them. That was how it always worked. After all, they had a fight _at least _twice a week and it always ended the same way; a kiss and everything was better.

The dismissal bell rang and Kyle didn't take a moment's hesitation to burst out the door and down the hall to Mr. Miller's class; Addie's last period. A blurry yet shiny figure that he recognized off the bat as Bebe stood in his way. He stopped running, otherwise he would've knocked her over. May he have felt uncomfortable about her constant flirtations, it wasn't very gentleman-like to push to the ground. Without a doubt, she would have screamed, anyways.

"Hello, Kyle," Bebe cooed. She dragged out his name which only made him sweat a little more. Still, he forced a nervous smile.

"Hey, Bebe," he greeted.

"So I heard about you and Addie's breakup-" Well, she certainly doesn't waste time "-and I wanted to know if you were okay?" Trying to look innocent. Kyle shook his head slightly and asked,

"Where did you get the idea Addie and I broke up?"

"Well, I saw your fight this morning and-"

"That doesn't mean we're not together, Bebe." The very thought of him and Addie officially breaking up made his stomach twist.

"Oh. Well, she didn't seem to be talking to you and you guys didn't sit together at lunch." She began to pick at her fine manicured nails. "So what's a girl supposed to think?"

His eyes flashed. "That maybe we're just going through a tough time?" A lightbulb struck him and he realized he'd spent a little too much time rambling to Bebe. His eyes averted to Mr. Miller's door and Addie was slouching out of it, obviously the last one to leave. His eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Bebe, but I really need to-"

He was cut off when his body was slammed against the metal lockers, a loud bang echoing down the halls. Few people stopped to stare at the commotion but kept walking. Kyle's jaw dropped when he saw it was _Bebe _who had shoved him so aggressively. Wow, and one would think someone like her was a little on the weak side.

"I can make you feel better, _Kyle." _Whispering his name on his ear. Kyle gulped and more sweat was forming. Through the corner of his eyes, he could tell Addie was gaping at their direction.

"Bebe." His attempt to keep his cool was not working out so well. So he gulped the ball in his throat down once more and said, "Bebe, let me go."

"Come on, babe. Why would you want an emo little slut like that?"

"Fuck you, bitch, let him go!" Kyle's body relaxed at the sound of Addie's angered voice. That, and the fact Bebe had released her tight grip on his shirt to pay attention to whoever was talking. Something told him this would not be settled with an orderly agreement.

_You,  
MeWe're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)_

So, I'm guessing you would have expected Bebe's claws and Addie's fists to break out into an all-out cat fight? Yeah, no. To, I'm sure everyone's shock, Bebe's face relaxed. There was no tiger-like eyes or tensed body. Kyle's lips parted but Addie didn't let her guard down.

"When you're done with that whore-" Straightening up her bra "-you know where to find me." And Bebe strutted away. Yes, strutted. As in, one hand on her hip, the one gleefully putting emphasis on her french manicure and shaking her hips from side to side. Addie only kept her focus on Bebe, as if not to run over and pounce on her any second then.

Kyle frowned. "Addie, I, uh-"

"Don't apologize."

"I was going to say thank you." She glanced at him so fast, he barely noticed.

"Oh...You're welcome."

"But I'm still sorry about yestda-"

"God_dammit, _Kyle!" He was a bit taken aback by her outburst.

"What?"

"Can you go one day without apologizing to me everytime I get mad?" she fumed. Kyle blinked and stared at her, hoping she would continue talking and he would understand. "Since when do I _ever _apologize when I tick you off? Name once! You can't cause I don't. So why do you have to every single time you do something wrong?"

Kyle stuttered, "Be-Because you're mad at me and I don't want you to be!"

"Idiot! I'm not mad at you. I never am unless what you did really is cruelhearted. God, you obviously don't understand girls." Addie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes; a movement that said she was annoyed but cooled down.

"I don't," he agreed and shook his head, a gesture he had done at least a thousand times that day.

"And you never will. Don't apologize because I'm not mad at you. It's just...it's just a thing people do, okay?"

Was that it? If he just reluctantly agreed to whatever she said about not understanding, would everything be fine again? She claims she wasn't mad so everything apparently already was. Anxiously, he nodded.

"Okay, Addie." She smiled at him.

"Walk me home?" she asked, nudging her head towards the front door. It was that moment the both of them realized the halls had been empty for a good amount of time.

"Duh," Kyle replied. He took her hand and led her outside.

_When I'm yes, she's no  
When I hold on, he just lets go  
_

**Told ya I'd get it up today, didn't I? ;3 Good. Now, lemme point out that I have a habit of writing things cheesy and beyond D: Which is why, when I was trying not to make it cheesy, it turned out like that in general, anyways.**

**Also, for those losers out there who don't know the song and the purpose of this one-shot, Kyle and Addie's relationship is an up and down roller coaster :D **

**Speaking of the song, yes. I used a Disney song. GTFO. But, yeah, I despise Disney Channel but this was - I'll admit - a really good song. It's from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam C:**

**But, yeah, enough of my rambling C: You liked it, Ali! -insert heart here because Fanfiction's a fuckhead and won't let me actually put it-**

**~Christy**


End file.
